The Left behind are always forgotten
by pinkpanther6412
Summary: Jeb purposely left Max behind at the school, and took the rest of the flock. It's been 6 years since that day. Max finally escaped from the school. What will happen when they finally meet again after so long. Will they remember her, or is she forgotten in history? I know that this plot has been done before but give it chance! rated T for language.
1. prolouge

**Ok hi guys! heres another story for you! i know that this plot has been done lots of times but give it a chance please! and please, please, review!**

**Max P.O.V**

I was backed into the back of my cage. Yes you heard me correctly. Cage. I was currently being held against my will, at this messed up lab called the school. Also with me are "the flock". We call ourselves that because the stupid whitecoats gave us wings. Yes wings. And before you ask, yes we can fly.

The flock consists of me (Max), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. OK time for introductions! My name is Maximum Ride, but call me anything but Max I will kick your ass all the way to next Tuesday you hear me? The flock and I all named ourselves, because we don't know our real names. I am 9 years old. I have dirty blonde hair and milk chocolate eyes. My wings are all black except a bright, shiny silver streak that's on both of my wings. **(AN: Yes i know that those aren't her real colored wings, i just felt like changing them) **I have about a 10 foot wingspan.

Next is my best friend Fang. He is also 9 years old but is a couple months younger then me. He is in the cage next to me. I can trust him with anything. He has dark black hair and an olive skin tone. His eyes are a dark, dark brown, that they almost look black. You can hardly tell where his pupils are. But if you look real close you can see the soft golden flecks in his iris's. His wings are also all raven black. When the light hits them at a certain angle, they look a deep purple color.

Up next is Iggy. Iggy is the same age as Fang and I, but a couple months younger then Fang. He has strawberry blonde hair and his wings are a pale redish color. He is also blind due to a terrible mistake during one of the procedures the whitecoats were doing to him. They were supposed to be giving him night vision but obviously that didn't turn out. I really fell bad for him. Being blind at 9 years old and being stuck in this nightmare.

Next is Nudge. She is 7 years old. You really need to wear earplugs around her, or your ears will fall off. She talks, talks, and talks some more. It's the Nudge channel 24/7. It seems like she never will shut up. Nudge is an African American with really pretty dark brown hair. Her wings are also a deep caramel mocha color.

The gasman is up next, but we call him Gazzy. He is only 5 years old. And let's just say he got his name for a reason. Word of advice; stay upwind from him. He can clear the room in 5 seconds flat, and not in a good has blonde spikey hair, and bright blue eyes.

And last but not least, is . She is such a cutie. She is only 3 years old. I think its sick how they can experiment on someone so innocent and little. Angel is Gazzy's little sister. They are the only ones out of us who are blood related. Angel looks, angelic. Ironic isn't it? She has cute blonde curls, and blue eyes, like Gazzy. Her wings are pure white, also like an angel.

I hope I can get the flock out soon. They deserve so much better then this. The door opened and a whitcoat walked in. Oh great now what does he want. He walked over to my cage, gave me an evil grin and said " Come on out little bird, time for some tests." Who does this guy think he is? Does he seriously think I'm just going to go with him willingly. "Now don't make me force you to come out" he threatened. I gave a slight chuckle and said" You can threaten me all you want, but I'm not coming out of this cage, so run off else and leave us alone!"

His face turned red from rage and he yanked opened my cage. He reached into my cage and tries to get a hold of me but I wasn't having any of that! His hand came to close to my face, so I bit it. I bit down hard. He was screaming and trying to pull away, but my jaw was locked so his struggles were useless. I bit down even harder when I tasted his blood that was now bleeding profusely. I'm pretty sure I even felt some bones breaking in his hand. Good I thought, just good. The stupid whitecoat ,gained some smarts because he suddenly punched me in the face with his other hand. The sudden pain shocked me and I let go. He pulled his hand away and shut my cage, then ran out of the room.

Ha! serves him right! The flock looked at me with smiles on their faces. "That was awesome Max!" Nudge squealed. I gave her a small smile and nodded my head. Suddenly the door swang open and I automatically tensed, thinking it was the whitecoat coming back for another round. But I relaxed when I saw who it was. It was Jeb.

Jeb is a whitecoat but he is super nice. He actually cared for us, and didn't like testing on us but had to. He looked flushed and panicky. Is that even a word? well it is now! He ran over to Angels cage and opened it, then helped her out. "What are you doing Jeb?" Nudge asked curiously. "I'm getting you guys out of here" he replied quickly as he moved onto Gazzy's cage. Wait, he's actually getting us out? We are finally going to be free from this nightmare of a place? Yes! I almost wanted to cry out in joy! We were finally going to be free!

Jeb unlocked all the cages except mine. He started over to mine but then stopped. He told the rest of the flock to run and meet him just beyond the courtyard. Why isn't he letting me go with them? Once the flock ran out of the room Jeb turned to face me. "I really hope that you can forgive me someday Maximum." he said with a sad look on his face. What in the world is he talking about? I'm pretty confused right now. " What are you talking about Jeb? Let me out of this cage." I said. He looked down at his feet and shook his head and said "I'm sorry but I'm not letting you out. This is for your own good." What? no, no, no, he can't be serious! "What? So you're just going to leave me here? Please Jeb don't do this!" I pleaded.

I was shaking and on the verge of tears. He wouldn't leave me here right? How can he free the others and not me? Jeb just looked at me and said "you're stll needed here. You need to complete your destiny." He gave me one more guilty, sad look, then ran out of the room, leaving me alone.

I was in complete shock. I can't believe I was abandoned like that. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I layed my head down and let my tears loose.


	2. Chapter 1

** Ok guys here is chapter 1! hope you guys like it! please review!**

**(AN: Max, Fang, Iggy=15, Nudge=13, Gazzy=11, Angel=9**

**disclaimer: i do not owm maximum ride characters. all rights go to James Patterson**

It's been 6 years since that day. The worst day of my life. I had freedom in my hands, but it was ripped from my grasp. For the first couple of days I thought maybe, just maybe, they would and save me from this hell. But no such thing happened. I was left there all alone. Ever since that day, I haven't cried once. That day changed me. I guess i'm more cold then before.

I've built up walls around myself, so I can't get hurt ever again. I've turned off all my emotions. I can't handle another heartbreak like that. People say that emotional pain is much worse then physical pain. I would have to agree. And trust me, I would know. For the past 6 years, since _they_ left, it's been test after test. Some days it's a day full of them injecting me with who knows what, and obseving the results. Other days its training, or fighting. The list goes on and on. There isn't a day that goes by and i'm not in pain. And do you want to know who is in charge of all my pain? If you are thinking its Santa Clause you're wrong. It's the only psycho Jeb. Yes Jeb. The traitor who purposly left me behind, and took the others.

He was gone for about 2 years then suddenly he pops up saying " hey Max! I just came back to tell you hi, and i'm going to make your life a living hell! Are'nt you so glad to see me?" Well he didn't say those _exact_ words, but you know what I mean. He really said that he came back to help me fufill my destiny and save the world.

Yes you heard, or read me right. Saving the world is my destiny. You know normal peoples destines are to go to college, have a family, get a good job and lovely stuff like that. But no, i'm not a normal person. I'm a 15 year old girl, who has wings, and has to save the whole damn world. No pressure there! And Jeb thinks that in order for me to be ready, I need to be trained untill I can't get any stronger. Which if I do say so muself, i'm getting there.

Jeb has trained me for so long that i am now the most powerful mutant ever created. Yay for me. They have done so many operations, that i'm begining to mutate on my own, and i've developed some powers. I know creepy right? I scare myself sometimes. Anyway you are probably wondering what i can do. Well let me tell you!

Well besides the wings, I can teleport. It's actually really cool! If it's in seeing distance then I can just look at where I want to be, and pop, I'm there. If its a long distance, I just think of the name of the place, and i instantly arrive there. This abilty is cool, but it drains me of my energy, so I don't use it that much. I also have hyperspeed. I can fly speeds upto 900 moh, and i'm getting faster. I run faster then normal humans as well. I also have the ability to make my wings invisible, which is great for blending in. My final power is that I can control fire. This is my favorite power. I just have to think the word _fire_ in my head, and boom my hands, wings, and hair are on flames. Luckily i can't get burned! I can control it however i want. I just imagine what I want the fire to do, and the fire obeys.

Now you're probably thinking if i have all these amazing powers, why haven't I escaped from this hell? Well I have actually, a couple of times, but they always catch me again after a few days. Most of the time they inject me with a power blocking serum, which stops me from using them. But once in awhile they are stupid, like today for example, and they forget to give it to me.

Today thy sent a newbie whitecoat to give me the injection. I always love it when they do this. It's always so much fun to scare them shitless. Anyway, the newbie whitecoat came in already looking nervous. He was sweating and noticably shaking. Wow, am I really that scary? Nice! He came over in front of my cage and stutterd, " I-I-I'm going t-to give you t-t-the injection o-okay?" Man this is just to easy! Does this nimrod really think that i'm going to allow him to give me that? Think again! I just glared at him, and I put my hands around the bars, and shook my cage.

He got wide eyed and dropped his clip board, and ran out of the room crying. Huh, what a wimp. I just smiled at myself and moved to the back of my cage. I was going to close my eyes to go to sleep, when the lock of my cage caught my eye. It was unlatched! So not only did the idiot whitecoat not give me the serum, he left my cage unlocked! This must be my lucky day! Today I am leaving this hell hole!

I crawled out of my cage, and went over to the only window in the room. It was a small 4 by 4 foot, and was about 6 feet off the ground. It also had metal bars in front of it. Do they really think that this can stop me? I clenched my fist and thought of fire. Immeadatly my hand burst into flames. It was a little weak since I haven't been able to use it alot, but hey it works.

I willed the fire to get hotter, and it followed my command. I put my hands around the bars and they slowly melted away. I really wished they would melt faster, but I haven't used my powers in awhile so I can't push myself. I'm praying that a whitecoat doesn't decide to pop in. After what seemed like hours all the bars were melted. I put out my fire, and punched the glass. It shattered after just one hit! I felt lots of cuts form on my hand from the glass shards, but I ignored it.

An alarm suddenly started blaring. Ha! They're too late! I'm out of here! I hopped onto the ledge, trying to be careful and not cut myself. Right as I was about to hop out the window, the door to the room slammed open, and in comes Jeb with about 20 erasers. " C'mon Maximum, think this through. We are trying to help you. You need to fulfill your destiny." Jeb said trying to reason with me. I snorted and said " Ya not happening Jeb. Sorry to ruin your evil plans, but i'm outta here!"

And with that I jumped out of the window. I immeadatley spread out my wings. They hurt from not being used, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of this place. I poured on my hyperspeed and I was out of the stare in 5 minutes. I was free!

I was finally free!

**Ok so Max escaped! Yay! The next couple of chapters is when they will finally meet again, so stick around! let me know how i'm doing please! Please, please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright my fellow fan ficers! I hope you guys are having a great day today! put a smile on those faces! anyway heres another chappie! and thank you to everyone who reviewes! you guys make my! thanks again!**

**Max p.o.v**

I was finally free! I smiled as the wind whipped my hair around my face, the sun beating down on my wings, finally free from my personal hell. Oh ya, this moment could not get any better. I was flying somewhere by the Canadian and United States border. I looked down and saw a sign reading " welcome to Edmonton, Canada's gateway to the north." **(AN: yes i know that Edmonton is not near the border of the U.S but just pretend it is)**

Well better stop here I thought. I was still in the schools outfit, which consisted of nothing but white. White shirt, white pants, and white socks. I'm pretty sure if someone saw me right now, they would think that I've escaped from a mental asylum or something, which I guess I did. My clothes were torn and bloody, I was covered in cuts, burns, and bruises, and I only have the white socks on my feet. My hair looks like it was a squirrels nest for a month.

Oh yes. I won't attract any attention looking like this. Sensing the sarcasm? I saw a Wal-Mart in the distance and headed toward it. Who knew that Canadians have Wal-Mart's? I sure didn't. I landed right behind the building, hoping no cameras would pick me up. I ran inside the store, and immediately went to the clothes section. I was getting some weird looks from people, but I ignored them.

Once I found the clothes section I began my search. I picked out black skinny jeans, a light grey tank-top, and a nice black leather jacket. I then went to the shoes section. I looked around a bit, and settled on some black, studded combat boots. I quickly walked over to the beauty isle. I grabbed a brush, hair ties, and face wipes. I grabbed all my things and headed out to search for a bathroom.

I finally found them near the back of the store. I looked around, and made sure no one was looking, and quickly slipped into the bathroom. I went into a stall and changed from my worn and bloody clothes, with the ones I grabbed. I made sure that I took off all the tags, so that I wouldn't set off the alarms when I left. I slipped on my combat boots and left the stall. I shoved all the old clothes into the trash, then went over to the sink.

I brushed out my hair as best as I could, which wasn't much but I managed. I threw it up in a high ponytail, to keep it out of my face. Then I took the wipes, and wiped away all the dirt, blood, and sweat off my face. I was so dirty that it took about 10 minutes to finish. I looked in the mirror and was surprised by what I saw. I actually looked decent, and not someone from a zombie movie. The only thing that was wrong, was I had lot's of cuts and scratches, but I could just say that I got in a fight or something.

I shoved the rest of wipes, brush, and hair ties into my bag for later use. I put the back onto my back, made sure it was comfortable between my wings, and walked out of the bathroom. I made my way out of the store, and walked to where i previously landed. I was going to take off, but I saw some employees smoking there. I then decided to walk to the park that was across the street. I looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was going to set soon. I really needed to find a place to sleep, and some food. I wish I had some money right now. I walked around a little in the park, and a minute my prayer was answered.

On one of the benches there was a wallet, that probably fell out of someone's pocket. I walked over to the bench and picked up the wallet. Inside there was about 200 dollars worth of money. This day just keeps on getting better! I put the wallet in my bag, and went to search for a place to eat. I saw a Burger King about a half a block away. After about 5 minutes I finally go there and I walked in. Luckily it was pretty much empty so I relaxed a bit.

I walked up to the counter and the cashier looked up at me and gave me a grin and said "what can I get for ya doll face?" Really? Did he seriously just call me doll face? What do I look like, a kitten? Maximum Ride does not get called doll face. But hey, maybe if I flirt with him back, I would get this meal for cheaper. Worth a shot. I smiled and gave him a flirty look. "Hey there, how you doing?" I said with a wink.

He smiled at me and replied " I'm about to give a very sexy lady whatever she wants. Its on the house babe" Yes my plan worked! This was too easy. I gave him another flirty smile and said "Aww, you're such a gentleman, Thanks baby" "Anything for you girl" he replied. OK this was getting annoying. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. "OK, what do you want babe?" he finally asked. " I smiled and said " Can I have 5 number 3's all large, and 2 twenty piece nugget combos, also large. He didn't even blink over the amount of food I was getting, because he was too busy staring at my chest. I mentally sighed and thought of why all boys are the same. " Is that all babe?" he asked. " Yes it is thank you.' I replied. " okay it will be about a 5 minute wait.

I nodded and walked over to a table, to wait for my food. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I was exhausted. It's been quite a day. Lets recap shall we? I escaped from hell, got new clothes, found 200 dollars laying around, and I just got about 70 dollars worth of food for free, by flirting with the cashier. Yup, what a day. The speaker came on and said "number 17 your order is ready". I got up and went to the counter to pick it up, and brought it back to my table. I was practically drooling before I could even open the bag. I haven't had real food in so long! The school just gave me stale bread and mushy apples. I ripped open the bag and inhaled all of the food in like 2 minutes. It was so good. I finished off the rest of my food slowly. I wanted to savor this.

Once I finished, I got up and threw my trash away. As I opened the door to leave, the cashier yelled out "hey, call me sometime babe!" and gave me a wink. I smiled at him and said "I Will" and walked out. Not I added mentally. I will not call him. I was headed to the forest I saw near the edge of town, when I suddenly heard a low growling noise, that only my hyped up senses could pick up. I quickly turn around and came face to face with about 100 erasers. And in front of this little army, was of course Ari, grinning evilly at me. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? It's little Maxie. And it seems you flew to far from the nest. I'm here to take you back." he snarled at me.

"Yeah, I don't think so Ari. I am never going back to that nightmare ever again. You and daddy can go screw off, and leave me alone!" And yes I said daddy. When Jeb randomly popped up after 2 years he dropped the "I'm your father" bomb. Let's just say that I've never been so surprised in my life. Or so I thought anyway. Then he dropped the "Ari is also your brother" bomb. That was by far the most shocking time in my life, that I've experienced. Anyway back to the matter at hand. Ari just smiled at me and said " I'm glad you said that little birdie, because now I can use force to get you back." He looked at the erasers and yelled "get her" Then they all came for me. Oh this is going to be fun I thought. I grabbed the one closest to me and did a karate chop straight to the throat. I launched myself at another eraser, spinning and planting a hard roundhouse kick in his barrel chest. His breath went oof, and he fell. I punched another ereaser in the stomach, and in return he punched me so hard that my head snapped around and I felt a burst of blood in my mouth.

I decided to kick this up a notch. I thought the word _fire_ and my hand was in flames. I snapped out my wings and flew above all the erasers. I shot my fire at them. and they melted in seconds. This was almost too easy! After a minute almost all the erasers were melted from my fire. Just as the last ten or so were going to become fried ants, a sharp pain shot through my body. I turned around and saw Ari. How could I have been so stupid and forget about him? I looked to see where the pain was coming from and I found a huge gash on my right calf. He grinned at me and morphed completely into his wolfy form.

He came at me swinging. He punched me hard in the temple which caused me to see stars and I dropped a few feet. I shook it off and rose back up to him. I did a spinning kick to his chest and he flew back a couple of feet. I smiled when I heard his ribs crack. HE roared at me and came slashing at me with his claws. I avoided the ones to my stomach, but when I tried to block my face, he cut my slashed open my arm. It was bleeding a lot. I was getting really dizzy. I was loosing way to much blood. He slashes at me again, this time ripping my stomach open. I let out a loud scream of pain. The other eraswers that were left, started to attack me from behind. I flew away from them, trying to get myself together. Out of no where, I suddenly felt the most agonizing pain I have ever felt go through my body, starting from my wings. I let out a blood curdling scream and I began to plummet to the ground. I tried to flap my wings but they hurt so bad, that I just couldn't!

I turned my head to see what was wrong with them, and what I saw almost made me puke my guts out, right in a mid air free fall! My right wings was literally torn in 2 pieces. It was split from the bottom to about 3/4 of the way up. There is so much blood. and torn feathers, and you can even see little bones sticking out. I looked down and saw that I was only about 1000 feet or so from the ground. And below me there was a big pile of sharp, jagged rocks, pointing up at me. There was no way I could survive if I fell on those. I would be a Max-ka-bob! So I did the only thing I could think of. I teleported myself to the forest hoping I would fall in tree or something. Luckily my wish came true, and I fell in a big fluffy bush, but man did it still hurt! I groaned and rolled of the bush. I was starting to see black spots around my vision, and I knew I was about to pass out. Before I did I made my wings invisible, just in case someone happened to find me in the middle of the forest. Then I fell into nothing but blackness.

**Uh oh! poor max! what will happen? Stick around because the next chapter you get to meet the rest of the flock! and please, please, please review and let me know how I'm doing! thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alrighty another chapter is here! hope you guys like ot! and i know that you guys keep waiting for Max and the rest of the flock to meet, but im trying to stretch this story to be at least 10 chapters. so bare with me! I promise the next chapter they will meet! Anyway, thank you, thank you, thank you so much for reviewing! you guys make my day! Those of you who write on here, know how much just one review means! So thanks again! And i'm sorry that it has been a while since i last updated. i seriously had to rewrite this chapter 4 or 5 times becsuse it wouldn't save or my computer crashed. it was just super frustrating! Anyway sorry bout that! now on to the story!**

**Fang p.o.v**

"Gazzy, Iggy! Don't you even think about it!" I yelled at them. Confused? Sorry let me back up and introduce myself. My name is Fang and I am 15 years old. I have olive skin and pure black hair. I also have raven black wings. Yes wings. Me along with a few others were raised in this horrible place called the school. We literally grew up in cages and evil scientists, or whitecoats we called them, expieremented on us.

When we were babies they injected us with avian DNA and that's how the flock, (what we call ourselves, you know, because we have wings, you know...like birds..get it..oh forget it) and I got our wings. We are now 98 percent human and 2 percent avian. We got lucky though and a nice whitecoat named Jeb, helped us escape. That was 6 years ago but it seems like yesterday.

Jeb helped us escape and took care of us. There was another girl with us, but Jeb said she had died when he was trying to help her. He brought the rest of us to a house in Colorado. He took care of us, taught us how to read, write, fight, anything a father would do. But 4 years ago the school came back for him, and they killed him right in front of us. Ever since that day, The flock and I have been on our own.

The flock consists of me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Iggy is 15 like me but a couple months younger then me. He has strawberry blonde hair and has pale reddish wings. Iggy is also blind due to an expirement the whitecoats tried to do to him. They attempted to give him night vision, to enhance his insticts, but obviuosly failed. Iggy is a huge pyromaniac. He loves to build bombs and he tends to blow things up. A lot. If you locked Iggy in a room with nothing but peanut butter and a paper clip, he would somehow magically make a bomb from it.

Now Nudge is 13 years old and is an African American with dark caramel mocha wings. She is a total chatterbox. It's the Nudge channel 24/7. I'm pretty sure she can kill someone with that mouth of hers, by talking someones ears off, or by driving them completly insane. Sometimes that girl needs a mute button! Nudge is also a complete fashionista. Whenever we go to a different town we MUST go shopping, because if we don't she will DIE! So she says anyway.

Next is the Gasman, but we call him Gazzy. Let's just say he got his name for a reason. Word of advice; stay upwind. Gazzy is 11 years old, and has blonde spikey hair with blue eyes. He is our little trooper. He has been through so much at such a young age. Gazzy is also Iggy's partner in crime. He can make bombs just as well Ig. I'm willing to bet that Iggy and Gazzy can destroy the whole world by themselves.

And last but defenatley not least is little Angel. She is Gazzy's little sister. They are the only blood-related people out of us. Little Angel is 9 years old and looks, well, angelic. Ironic isn't it? She has shiny, blonde, curly hair and bright blue eyes. Her wings are pure white, like an angels. Again seeing the irony?

We also all have powers. I can breathe under water, can turn invisible when I stand still, and I have the power to heal. Iggy can breath under water and can "feel" colors. Even though he is blind he can still sense the colors of objects. Nudge can breath under water and can hack ANY computer, and she can attract metal. Gazzy can breath under water and can teleport. And Finally Angel. She has the power jackpot. She can read minds, control people with her mind, talk to animals with her mind, breath under water, and is starting to develop the power to shape shift. Right now she can only change her skin and hair color.

Anyway the past 4 years we have been on our own, we've been running from the school. We are constantly being attacked by erasers. Erasers are a school expierement, that are a mixture of human and wolf. The worst one is Ari. He was Jebs son, but while Jeb was taking care of us, the whitecoats turned him into an ereaser. He used to be a sweet, innocent little kid, but now he's replaced by a viscious monster. The school really wants us back, because they keep sending these overgrown dogs to capture us.

We were currently flying over a small town somewhere in Montana. Iggy and Gazzy saw a mining plant, and they wanted to bomb it. Hello! Stupid much? That could kill a whole bunch of innocent people. They say they wanted to blow up the plant because apparently this town is called Butte, but when they first saw the sign it looked like butt, and they wanted to be known as the people who blew up Butt, Montana. Where they get these insane ideas I will never know.

We were almost to the Canadian border. We were going to stop there for the night. We have been flying for a couple hours now, so I wasn't surprised when Nudge said, "Fang, I'm starving! Can we please stop here and get something to eat?" I had to admit, I was starving as well, even though we just ate 2 hours ago. You're probably thinking what a pig I am, but it's actually normal for us. Normally humans need about 2,000 calories a day, but we need at least 4,000 a day because our metabolism works much faster then humans. Even though I was hungry, and probably the rest of the flock were too, I just really wanted to get to Canada. "Can you hold on just a little longer Nudge?" I asked. "We are almost to the border. Just hold on another half an hour then we can stop for the night and get some food okay?" "But Fang I'm hungry!" She whined. "Please Nudge just another half an hour." "Fine." She grumbled. This is going to be a long half hour with her whining.

-time skip-

Finally we reached the Canada border. We were finally out of the United States. I looked down and saw a forest that wasn't to far from a town. "Guys we will crash in that forest below and we will grab from the nearby town. Let's land. Iggy turn to 1:00 and descend at 50 degrees." They all nodded and followed my instructions. Once we landed we put down our bags and set up camp. Gazzy and Iggy were setting up a fire, and the girls were setting up their sleeping bags.

"Guys I'm going to go get fo-shh Iggy interrupted me. I was momentarily confused. Why did Iggy shush me? But then I remembered that since he is bind his other senses have improved dramatically. "Iggy what do you hear?" I asked quitely. He didn't answer but a finger up to his lips signleing to be very quite. After about 30 seconds he finally spoke. "It sounds like someone else is around here. " I automatically tensed, thinking of all the possibilities it could be. "Are they a threat?" I asked nervously. He shook his head and said "I don't know. It seemed like they were hurt or something. I heard moaning and then nothing so I'm not sure." This made me a little worried but I forced myself to stay calm. "OK cmon Iggy, let's go door scout and see if we can find them." He nodied looking slightly worried, and stood up. "Nudge you're in charge until we get back. " She gave me a worried look and said "OK, be careful." I gave her a small smile and went off with Ig.

We headed in the direction where Iggy heard the sound. We were searching for anything that could make that noise. After 5 minutes of looking, the only thing we came across was a small fox. Right as I was about to give up, I saw something in my prephrial vision. I turned and what I saw shocked me. I saw a young girl, unconscious on the forest floor with a pool of blood around her. Her skin looked as white as an egg shell. There was a big gash on her forehead and it looked like her left shoulder was dislocated. Jeez what happened to her? I turned to Iggy and days said "Ig you were right, someone is here." "Really? Who is it?" He asked quickly. "It's a girl, maybe around our age. And I think she's dead."

**so there you have it! And i know you guys are probably tired of all the introductions in the story but they are needed to move it a long. But I promise no more! Anyway please please review and let me know how I'm doing! If you guys have any ideas of what you want to happen in the story let me know, in the reviews and if used you will be recognized! Thanks guys! I love ya! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright my fellow fan ficers! I hope you guys are having a great day today! put a smile on those faces! anyway heres another chappie! and thank you to everyone who reviewes! you guys make my!thanks for the motivation I need to keep writing! thanks again!**

**Fang P.o.v**

I just looked at the girl in front of me. I had no idea what to do. I mean, what would you do if you found a girl, possibly dead, bleeding out in the middle of the forest? She was actually really pretty. She looked around my age and had dirty blond hair. She was a couple inches shorter then me. She was skinny, to skinny to be healthy. Maybe she was anorexic or something. For some reason the more I looked at her, I was getting a feeling that I knew her from somewhere. But that's ridiculous right? I would remember if I met her.

I was then snapped out of my mental conversation when Iggy said "Fang check if she has a pulse. And tell me where her worst injury is." I walked over and crouched next to her. I put 2 fingers to her neck and felt a weak and erratic pulse. I then scanned her to find the worst of all her injuries. I easily found it. There were 3 long gashes on her stomach. It almost looked like an injury I had a couple months ago from an erasrer, but hers was much deeper. You could easily see all the layers of tissue and muscle it went through and some rib bones sticking out. The bleeding was slowing down which is because of what she lost**.**

I got up and walked over back to Iggy and said "she's alive but barely. Her pulse is faint, and she has 3 huge gashes on her stomach. The bleeding is starting to slow down, but its because of the amount of blood she's lost. Ig, if she looses much more blood, there is no way she's going to live. Hell, with all she's lost, she might not make it anyway." Iggys face dropped a little and nodded. "okay Fang, can you carry her back to the camp? I'm going to try to help stich her up, and hopefully help her." I nodded and walked over to the girl and picked her up. She was really light, and her skin was ice cold. I walked back to Iggy and said "OK I got her, let's go." He nodded and grabbed onto my belt loop and I led him back to the camp. I was careful to aviod as much rocks and tree roots, so he wouldn't trip**. **

When we finally arrived back to the camp, I was attacked by the Nudge channel. "Omg! Fang, Iggy your back! I was so not happy being in charge! Are you guys ok? Wait why are you caring a girl? Is she dead? She looks dead. But she's really pretty for a dead girl. Why did you bring a dead girl back to the camp? Why does sh- mpsjdjd." Thankfully her rant was stopped by Gazzy putting his hand over her mouth. "Nudge my ears are bleeding, please shut up" Gaz said. Nudge blushed and mumbled sorry. Angel came from behind Nudge and said "Fang, why did you bring back a dead girl?" "We found her unconcious and bleeding in the middle of the forest. She isn't dead yet, but will be soon if we don't help her" I replied

They all nodded and went to get the supplies Iggy would need. I set the girl down gently, trying not to hurt her anymore then she already is. I walked away so Iggy can do his magic. I walked a good couple hundred yards and sat down, resting against a tree trunk. I needed to think. Why does that girl look so familar? I feel like the answer is dangling right in front of my face, but I just can't grab it. I heard footsteps coming toward me, so I looked up and saw Angel walking to me. She sat down next to me but didn't say anything. "Angel, can we trust her?" I asked . She knew what I meant. Everytime we meet someone new, I ask her to check if they're trustworthy by reading their mind. She sighed and said "I honestly don't know Fang. I can't read her mind. It's like something is blocking me from trying. Its strange because, when someone is asleep or unconscious it's always the easiest time to read someones thoughts. And when I try for her, there's just nothing. I'm a little worrried Fang."

I was getting an uneasy feeling in my stomach. So not only did I feel like I should know her, Angel can't read her thoughts. Hmm, this doesn't sound good. "well we're just going to have to judge her by our insticts Angel". She looked at me and gave me a quick nod. Iggy finally came over to us and said. "alright she's all stitched up. Now its up to her, if she pulls through or not." I nodded and said "thanks Ig, for doing that." He said " ya no problem and walked away. Now all we have to do is wait.

-time skip-

Its been a few hours since we found the girl. We've just been doing random things, to make the time go by like, setting up the camp, making a fire, getting food, and stuff like that. We are all anxious to see if the girl will wake up or not. She seems to be doing better though. She has slighty more color to her face, but still pale, and her breathing his less labored. The sun is starting to set, so it was time for us to settle down. I gathered everyone around and said, " OK guys time to rest up. I'll take 1st watch, Iggy you take 2nd, Nudge your 3rd." They all nodded and went to find a place to sleep, when Iggy suddeny shouted, "Guys look! The girl! She's waking up!"

Max. P.O.v

When I started to regain conciousness, the first thing I became aware of was the pain. I felt like I was thrown in a wood chipper, stiched back to one piece, then hit by a semi truck. The pain was so intense, I almost passed out again, but I willed myself to stay awake. What happened to me? Why was I so hurt. Then like a slap to the face, the memories came rushing back. Escaping the school, Ari and his drones finding me, the fight, and me falling then teleporting to the forest, and then nothing. I haven't felt this much pain since the day after _they_ left.

Flashback

_I just felt empty. I stopped crying a couple hours ago. I have no more tears to shed. I was huddled in the back corner of my cage waiting for whatever tests I had to do today. Suddenly the door flew open and came in Director Jansen, a couple whitecoats, and about 10 ereasers. They looked completly furious. Well this should be good, I thought. Director Jansen came to my cage, unlocked the door, and threw me out. I hit the concrete hard on my side, which hurt really bad from my bruised ribs. I bit down on my tounge, to hold back a scream. Man that hurt! Director Jansen came over to me and said "Okay Maximum. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell me where the other human -avian expieriments are, and you won't be punished." I looked up at her and just laughed. When I stopped laughing I said "you must think I'm really stupid or something. Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you." Her face turned even more red and she started shaking from rage. She came over to me and slapped me. Hard. My face jerked to the side painfully. Wow can that woman slap! "I'm going to give you one more chance Maximum. Where are the other exieriments?" I gave her my best death glare and said nothing. She glared at me back. After a minute she said "alright. I guess we are doing this the hard way then." She turned to the ereasers and said "get her". The ereasers came over to me and pulled me up off the ground. I tried to struggle from their grasp but it was no use. They were to strong! There claws dug into my skin and blood was running down my arms. They bring me to a dungeon cell looking place. It was really gross. The ereasers began to set me up for the tortue to begin. I'm hanging from the ceiling by my wrists, which are held by the chains that are so tight my hands are turning purple from lack of blood flow. The same goes for my ankles which are connected to the cold steel floor. 5 whitecoats are in the cell with me. They all have evil grins on their faces, and they are all carrying schorching hot metal rods to poke and prod me with. They tortue me for about an hour. Them leaving me with bruises, cuts, burns and yelling at me. I never responded to them. I want to tell them that I don't know and I never have, so maybe they will leave me alone, but they would never belive me so I stayed quite. Once they realized that they weren't getting anything from me, they called in the director. She came up to me and said "Now maximum, if you want this to end you need to tell us where the other expieriments are. I know that they wouldn't just get up and leave you without telling you where they are going. So where are they!" I glared up at her and spit on her face. She angrily wiped off my spit and slapped me again, accross the face. "It seems like you need a little more convincing." She said as she went over to grab a knife. She came back over to me with it. The blade was still burning a bright red, orange color from being so hot. "Maybe this will change your mind," She said as she jammed the blade into my stomach. The pain was excruitating! It hurt so bad that I couldn't even scream. I have never felt so much pain in my life. Black spots started forming around the edges of my eyes. Good. If I died I wouldn't have to go through this anymore. I took one last painful breath, then fell Into darkness._

End flashback

So obviously I didn't die, but sometimes I sure wish I did. Anway back to the matter at hand. The second thing I came aware of was voices. I was still groggy, so the fact that people were by me didn't quite register in my mind. After a couple of seconds my mind cleared up, and I was able to hear the people. I heard someone say "she's starting to wake up."That made me scared. My eyes shot open, and I jumped Into a fighting stance, ignoring the pain in my body. I came face to face with 5 very startled looking kids. The two oldest seem to look my age. One had black hair, olive skin, dark eyes, and was wearing nothing but black. The other one had strawbery blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. Judging by the glazed look in his eyes, I was guessing he was blind.

The next oldest looking one was an african american girl with dark brown hair. The two littlest were probably twins. They seemd to be around 8 or 9 years old. They both had shiny blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. Wait a second. I've described these people before. They look so familar. Where have I seen them? Then the answer hit me like a train. These people were the ones that Jeb took from the school! They are the flock! I can't believe they are here right in front of me! Should I tell them its me? Do they already know? No they don't. If they knew me, they would of said something by now. So I'm just going to pretend I don't know them.

I put as much distrust and anger I could muster in my voice and said "who are you people? How did you find me.?" Angel came up and said "Woah its OK, calm down. There is no reason to be threatened by us, or to be angry. We actually saved your life." She gave me a cute smile, and I couldnt help but relax a little. I didn't want to trust them right away, so I still kept my gaurd up. They saved my life? Hmm, how did they find me anyway. I raised one eyebrow and said " You guys saved my life? How? And how'd you find me? " Iggy stepped forward and replied "We actually found you a couple minutes from here. We are back packers and we were hunting for food when we found you. When we found you, you were almost dead. You had huge gashes on your stomach, leg, and arm, and had a dislocated shoulder. You were bleeding to death in the middle of the forest, so we brought you back to our camp, and stitched up your gashes and set your shoulder, and we've been waiting for you to wake up ever since."

I walked over to a tree, and sat down leaning against the trunk, and I took this information in. Wow they did save my life. I looked up at them, and gave a small greatfull smile and said, " Um wow. Thank you guys for doing that, um saving my life and all." They laughed a little at my response. Fang finally spoke for the first time since I woke up and said. "Your welcome. Anyway, what is your name? And what happened to you?" I paused for a second before answering. I didn't want to say my real name. Fang has already been staring at me all night. I think that he knows who I am. Or at least that I looked familar.

"Maya Reed" I replied. My name is Maya Reed. And as for me ending up bleeding out on the forest floor, is bear attack. I have a cabin a couple miles north east of here. I was heading there and I wasn't paying attention of where I was going. I ran Into a bear cub den. And momma bear was very protective of her cubs. She started attacking me, and I tried to run away, but I tripped and hit my head, and then I passed out."

I looked up to see them just staring at me in shock, like they were surprised I'm even alive. For a quick second I thought they didn't believe the story, but they seemed to accept it after a minute. I guess I would be doing the same if I heard this story. No one was talking, and the camp was filled with akward silence. To break the akwardness I cleared my throat and said " so what are your guys' names?" Even though I knew their names, and I knew they would give me fake ones just like I had done, I still had to act like a normal girl.

Iggy spoke up and said "my name is James. The emotionless brick wall over there, is Nick. I smiled slightly at that comment. It is true! Fang has always been good at hiding his emotions. "That is Monique" he said pointing at Nudge. "And finally the last 2 are Jeffery and Angela." I nodded and yawned, suddenly realizing how tired I was. Angel came up to me and said " you can stay with us tonight if you like. You need the rest, and we have an extra sleeping bag, you can use." I smiled up at her and replied ' I would like that very much. Thank you Angela." She grinned and ran to get the sleeping bag. She came back and gave it to me. I unrolled it and found a spot a little aways from the others and slipped in. Ah, this was much better then sleeping in a dog crate. I used my bag as a pillow, and I fell asleep.

**An: ok they have finally met! So the next chapter is up to you guys! How should the secret be revelead? Should it even be revealed? You guys tell me how it should play out, and if your idea is used, you will be recognized! And if I have any other suggestions let me know! Please, please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok For this chapter I drew inspiriation from xQueezlex! Thank you for the suggestion and I hope I used it well**!

Fang p.o.v

The light breeze rustling through the trees, the full moon shining bright, lighting up the forest, and total silence. This is why I like taking watches at night. Its the only time I can really think. The sun should be rising in about an hour. I looked around at the flock. Iggy looked a little tense, but was sleeping peacefully. I couldn't blame him for being tense. Its hard for us to let our guard down, since we are on the run. Nudge was completley buried under her sleeping bag and blanket. The only thing that was sticking out was the tips of her fingers. Gazzy was a mess. He was tangled in his blanket and was halfway out of the sleeping bag. He was snoring loudly and was slightly drooling. Then I looked at Angel. She looked like the complete opposite of Gazzy. She looks just as she does in the day. Peacefullly sleeping, with her perfect curls cascading around her face, snoring slightly. How she is able to fight ereasers and flyboys and still keep her hair perfect, I will never know. Then I finally looked at Maya. God where do I even start. She's a confusing one. Even though I just met her I feel like I have known her my own life. She's funny, pretty, sarcastic, tough, fearless. I have this overwhelming sense that I need to protect her, and I have no idea why. That and the feeling that she isn't telling all of the truth. The way she looks at us, is like we are long lost friends or something. I can tell she's hiding something from us but I don't know what. I also can't blame her though. I mean she's just not going to spill her whole story to random people Im a forest. The rest of the flock seems to like her and trust her which I don't know if its a good thing or not, considering that we are mutant expieriments, and she's just a normal human. I almost want her to stay so we can learn more about her, but I know she won't be safe with us. God I think i'm falling for her. But that can't be right! I mean I just met her, and she's a human! Ugh i'm so confused! I was so wrapped up in my mental conversation that I hadn't even realized that the sun already came up, and the flock were up. I was only brought back to the present when Iggy threw a stick at me and yelled "Yo Nick, you alive man?" I shook my head clear and said "ya sorry, just thinking." He nodded and went off to make breakfast. I jumped out of the tree I was in and landed quitely on my feet. I headed over to where the rest of the flock and Maya were sitting. They were all sitting around the fire waiting for Iggy to finish breakfast. I went and sat next to Maya. "How are you feeling Maya?" I asked. She looked at me and said" Better thanks Nick. I'm just really sore and tired but I should be good in a couple days." "Well that's good." I replied. After that it was silent. It wasn't an akward silence though, it was a comfortable one. After a few minutes Iggy broke the silence when he said, "ok, my hungry friends, today chef Igster made yummy eggs and bacon! Serve up!" We all laugh at him and dish up. This was the first morning in a while where everyone was happy and laughing, and no arguing. I wish this could last forever, but I knew it wouldn't.

Max. P.o.v

Man, I haven't been this happy in so long. I had actual food to eat, I wasn't in a cage, I wasn't being tested on. This was great. A girl could get used to this kind of life. I just wish it would last, but I knew it wouldn't. We were all laughing about when Gazzy blew up Mcdonalds. After everyone stopped laughing it fell into an akward silence. After a couple seconds Angel came up to me and said "Maya can I ask you a question?" I looked up at her and said "sure. Ask away". She nodded and asked with bambi eyes "are u going to stay with us?" Hearing this question, everyone turned to look at me. I smiled at her and said "as much as I would love too, I have to get going pretty soon." Her face fell a bit, and she said " aww can you please stay? You already feel like a part of our famiy!"And plus we could use another girl! And it would be so much much fun!" I chuckeled as she was hopping up and down. "I'm sorry Angela, I wish I could stay but I have to get back." "Oh right. You probably have a family to get back to don't you?" She asked sadly. "Actually no, I don't have a family Angela. I've been on my own for a while now." She looked up at me with surprise on her face and asked " really? No mom or dad? No siblings?" Great how was I going to explain this. Was I gong to say oh I do have a dad and brother and yoy know them! I mean my father rescued you from hell and left me, and my brother has been your sparring buddy forever haha funny story right? I was just going to have to wing it. "I looked at Angel and said "well I never met my mom and my father I don't consider my dad. I hate him." She looked at me curiously and asked "how could you hate your own dad?" Ha for me its quite easy, but they don't know that. "My dad is abusive, and so I left him." Which wasn't far from the truth. I mean what Jeb did to me is abuse, and I did escape. They all looked so surprised that a father would even do that to his own kid. If they were surprised by this, I would love to see their faces when they found out its Jeb. There was another akward silence. They were all absorbing my new confession. I couldn't stand it anymore so I got up to do something. I went over to the sleeping bag I used last night and rolled it up. I set it next to the others and stood up, brushing the dirt off my pants. I Walked over to the others and said "well thank you guys for helping me and letting me crash with you guys, but I better get go"- 'well, well, well. What do have here?" someone said inturrupting me. I turned around to come face to face with about 40 brand new, cold blooded ereasers. Crap! I was trying to leave before they found us. By the looks they were giving the rest of the flock, the eraesrs are after them, and not me. The flock were all in fighting stances, and were glaring at the erasers. Now do I share the secret of who I am, or do I pretend to be a helpless human girl? What do I do? Do I share my secret? No! I can't. I don't know if I can trust them yet. So pretending to be a weak and helpless girl it is! "It seems we have come across some little lost birdies" an eraser snarled. "why don't you let us help you find your way back home?" Fang snorted and said "ya thanks for the offer but we're good. Maya, you need to get out of here." Oh I don't think so! I may be pretending to be a human but I'm staying here! "What, Why? I'm not leaving you Nick." He glanced at me with pleading eyes and said "please Maya. You need to leave. These guys aren't safe." We stared at each other for a while before I conceded. I nodded and started walking backwards. Just as I was about to turn around and run, an eraser came up from behind me and grabbed me. He put one arm around me, crushing me to him, the other arm was holding a knife to my throat. "I don't think so." snarled the eraser that was holding me. "This little lady is staying with us." Fang looked like a mix of hatred, nervousness, and maybe some guilt. Then just as it came he went to a blank expression. He scarily glared at the eraser that was holding me and said "let her go. She has nothing to do with this." I mentally laughed at this. Oh if only he knew the truth. The eraser tightened his grip on me and said Ok we will let her go if, you guys come with us.".Ok seriously why must they talk to me like I'm not here. And that trade is so not happening. " I tried to squirm a little but not enough to show my strenght. The eraser brought the knife harder on my throat and I felt it pierce the skin and blood started to trickle down. I was getting tired of this situation. " let me go you stupid piece of shit" I started kicking him and trying to make him loosen up. All he did was laugh and said "I like this one. It's fiesty, and defenatley a fighter. I think I'll take you back with us. You will make a great addition." Before I could even respond he snapped out his wings and began to fly away with me in his arms. Once he got a couple yards up, he looked down at the other erasers and yelled "get the others. I got this one" and then he started flying again. He was flying higher and higher. Oh crap this was not good. He was going to take me back to the school. There is no way in hell thats happening. I struggled to get free. I was kicking and punchig as hard as I could. Do these guys even have pain receptors? He's not even flinching. We were getting farther and farther away from the flock. I looked down to the rest of the flock to see them fighting the erasers. We were about a half mile away and getting farther. I was still struggling to get out of his grasp. I finally managed to kick him in he back of the head. He was so surprised he dropped me! Now usually that would be great but I was more than a thousand feet in the air! I was in free fall. And this time I couldn't do anything about it. My wings are sill damaged and i'm too weak to use my powers. I couldn't help but start screaming. I was going to die! The ground was rushing up fast. My throat was hurting from screaming but I kept on doing it! The ground was so close! I started bracing my self for impact. Just as I was expecting to hit the ground strong arms caught me and we both hit the ground hard. Woah, I'm alive. How am I alive? I opened my eyes to see Fang underneath me with his wings out. Woah he actually exposed his secret, to save me! Oh man. Great. Since he exposed his, should I do the same? Ugh I have no idea. I heard Fang moan, and I looked at him. We locked eyes for a second. His eyes showed half relief, and half scared. I got off him and stutterd."u-um thanks". He sat up and nodded. He stared at me caustiously like he expected me to get up and run away screaming. Which I guess a normal human being would do. But I was to wrapped up in a mental conversation. Do I or do I not tell them who I am?

**an:ooh cliffie. Sorry:) anyway if u guys have any suggestions or ideas please let me know! And please please review and let me know how I am doing!**


End file.
